Dorobō Ōtsutsuki
Dorobō Ōtsutsuki (泥棒大筒木, Dorobō Ōtsutsuki Dorobō) is a celestial being who settled onto earth after leaving his clan to search for God Tree. Being the first to start the bloodline of two distingushed families; the noble Anjerika Family and Yoshihisa Family becoming the patriarch and the known legend of history. Dorobō Love Theme Dorobō Rebellion Theme personality Dorobō Ōtsutsuki is a easy going person who views things in a positive way and would often lend others a hand when they need it the most. Dorobō has a very perverted side that many see in a cute way but others finds it quite offending, his way with Kaguya proven to almost make the woman fall for him due to his generous, cunning, caring and loving way to woman and men he treats them as equal. His fondness to both genders shows he doesn't care which gender they is he would eventually treat them as his concubine even if he had more then one lover he would share and love them all equally. appearance Dorobō Ōtsutsuki is a handsome man with smooth pale white skin, pupiless pearl eyes and long silky pale blue hair but cut it short after he ate a chakra fruit growing a single horn on his forehead. He wore a yukata under his kimono with a Obi and sash tied around his kimono, the length of his kimono goes down to his feet but it is shown that he wears no shoes or sandles. Later he cultivated a valley of god tree's in a deep canyon and devoured three more gaining a much more delicate feature. His pearl like eyes taking a light icy color, his hair growing longer and changing ethereal rainbow color. His horn no longer present cause he cut it off where his Rinne Sharingan is present. Wielding multiple Rinnegans on his body two on his hands and two on his shoulder. He wears the same yukata under his kimono with a Obi and sash tied around his kimono but adorns a crown on his head that held a Ruby in the center. Dorobō Ōtsutsuki's Tale The Year before humans knew the concept of chakra there were the ōtsutsuki clan, their goal in life was to harvest chakra fruits and kill the entire planet along with the life on it. this never bothered Dorobō none for he saw nothing but loath for the clan he served but he also felt a sense of hope for his people that they'll one day find a new home but as the years went by Dorobō became depressed but kept momoshiki and kinshiki from knowing about his odd behavior only urashiki was a okay person for Dorobō to hang around until he saw the most beautiful monarch of their clan Kaguya Ōtsutsuki walking across the wet grass towards the temple resting temporarily on a mountain but everyone didn't follow giving the clan leader her space but Dorobō felt a differently about it. Dorobō followed the princess up the mountain and watch her from afar as she entered the temple, curious of whats inside he silently made his way up to one of the windows and watch in awe as the woman undress and bath in a shower of water pouring from above which even made Dorobō feel the need to join her but he shook his thought then left back to his post near the Chakra storages that held all of their chakra fruits. the next day Dorobō was called to the temple along with Momoshiki, Kinshiki and Urashiki none of them knew why they were summoned bt was determined to find out. upon arriving they were shocked to see Kaguya there with the other elders who apparently summoned them, briefing the two about their mission to go far south-west to gather and harvest several planets that has cultivated a god tree but assigned Dorobō a mission to protect and assist Kaguya in travelling to a habitual planet that is drowning in war and blood. anxious about his mission Dorobō began training for the next several hours til eventually he felt contempt with the skills he worked for before retiring to bed later that day. preparing to for his mission he was debrief to keep out of sight on the planet and make sure kaguaya isn't harmed by anything as long she supplied them enough chakra, understanding the mission much clearer him, kaguya and a portion of the clan in search for the fruit of the God Tree on earth, upon their arrival, kaguya was discovered by the people of the Land of Ancestors which Dorobō wanted to intervene but the others forbid him not to, the next morning he watch them them bring her before their emperor, Tenji. over the course of the next several weeks Dorobō was marveled by the planets life and its beauty he even considered staying here and live his life with the woman he fallen for but noticed she has fallen for someone else, she eventually pregnancy news has reach Dorobō's company, excited by the news of her being impregnated they secretly celebrated but Dorobō felt heart broken by this revelation he left his company and vanished entirely. When the Land of That began to threaten the Land of Ancestors over a border dispute, Dorobō found himself in a different country away from the wars waging, inside a village full of life and joy he felt at peace but felt a enormous amount of chakra rising from the Land of Ancestors then a bright light the sky that resembled the clan's Rinne Sharingan. acting fast Dorobō used his powerul chakra to form a barrier of dark purple chakra to cancel out the Unkown Genjutsu saving most of the people he was able to gathered. twenty six years has passed and Dorobō felt as if this was a dream, he was finally at peace, he haven't heard from his company in so many years since that mysterious bright light that caused so many losses that he doubt his own company survived. enjoying the life he has and the plans he chosen would forever changed his life he began cultivating as many concubine he so desired, impregnating all of the woman and kept the men as lovers he was preached as the The Divine concubine Chooser (神の妾のセレクタ, Kami no mekake no serekuta). eventually Dorobō settled down and had many children that were blessed with his looks, personality and passion for earth which lead to the creation of his family known as the Anjerika Family and Yoshihisa Family. the anjerika inherited Dorobō's "eyes", granting them powerful spiritual energy and chakra with the Yoshihisa's Inheriting his powerful life force and chakra which began the era of a new generation. Anjerika v Yoshihisa Arc Dorobō Ōtsutsuki have had thirteen children in both family's Yoshihisa and Anjerika. Growing under his teachings and philosophy the children that many have much understanding with the concept of his wise teachings but both sides had different views and opinions when it came to the world and how to run it; the Yoshihisa believed power and dominance over the planet is the true way to protect it but the Anjerika believed in power, balance and acknowledgment of each other could further protect the planet. The two houses began to separate and become distasteful of one another which lead to them constantly fighting but Dorobō Ōtsutsuki kept his children from killing one another which lasted for years, this exhausted the man greatly which left him vulnerable to one of his children. One night when Dorobō went to sleep in his room the eldest son of the Yoshihisa Family snuck into his fathers and stole one of his scrolls but unknown to him Dorobō was awake upon his arrival. Seeing the son flee in terror he was forced to exile his eldest son for his crimes and to never return back to the country, fearing his son would return for vengeance Dorobō cultivated many god trees in a field where many chakra fruits were bore out the bramches of each massive tree, then he went and began devouring six of these chakra fruits which cause him transform into a entity with god like powers being revered as The Celestial Decree (天空令, Tenkū-rei) creating the sacred beast and scattering them across the world along with hagoromo's tailed beast to further watch over them for they veiwed him as The Anjerika's Saṃsāra Eye (アンジェリカ・サクサラ・アイ, Anjerika sakusara ai). Months have passed since eldest sons exile, since then Dorobō Ōtsutsuki began training with his newfound power with the six rinnegans he possess and his powerful Byakugan were a blessing that many of his children awakened similar power that his family were recognized as true masters under their fathers teachings, the entire village celebrated for the family but was approached by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki that night which left the other Ōtsutsuki shocked upon seeing the woman he deeply loved. Kaguya came to Dorobō and ask him to sacrifice one of his children for the god tree but the elderly man refused leaving the monarch taken back by his response, begging the wise Ōtsutsuki again only made him worry for his family's safety, reasoning the best he could to kaguya only fell to deaf ear as she lash out in betrayal cause the two to clash which brought the country to ruins. The sun rose over the mountain to a village that was once a beautiful now decimated to ruins left by the destruction of Kaguya's wrath yet only the Anjerika Family, Yoshihisa Family and Dorobō Ōtsutsuki was left barely surviving the destruction. Outrage with kaguya he begged the woman he cared deeply to stop this madness but yet again this fell to deaf ear she began questioning his loyalty to the Ōtsutsuki Clan, to the very purpose of their existence but Dorobō told the monarch that his purpose, his entire existence was meant to protect the very planet his children so desperately care for just so they can live in peace leading mankind to a better future, kaguya scoffed at his belief and questioned his methods that could lead to true peace telling him that one day mankind will use the power he possess and harness into a weapon asking him what would his children do to accomplish such feat only to find out that their view in life have drastically changed over the course of the hours in battle. Yoshihisa believing that power and sacrifice of others would bring peace while the latter family believed in power and diplomatic sharing of chakra could further bring peace. Intrigued with their answers kaguya left them and Dorobō Ōtsutsuki to their lives which escalated to the two family's waging war againdt each other which went on for months but was put to a halt when hagoromo and hamura battled against kaguya and the Ten Tails which left them nearly destroyed by the sheer power of them but Dorobō Ōtsutsuki kept the family from being destroyed. Eventually the battle ended with kaguya being sealed into a massive body of earth turning into the moon, the entire family of Dorobō Ōtsutsuki mourned and prayex for Kaguya and the sons. As the years pass past Dorobō Ōtsutsuki became ill and weary on his deathbed which brought all of his children from both family's together to heed their fathers last request but upon arriving to his deathbed Dorobō asked for his eldest son whom have secretly attended but approached, he then asked for his eldest daughter who stepped up to the man. Dorobō Ōtsutsuki asked his two eldest children to always protect each others sibling before bestowing them his remaining chakra, giving the eldest son his Rinnegan and gave his eldest daughter his Last remaining chakra fruit he kept before passing from the world. Legacy It is almost impossible to overestimate Dorobō Ōtsutsuki partial involvement in the ninja world's development. As a true philosopher, he created the two of worlds major ninja family's, revolutionised it, and left it forever changed. As his disciples grew continuously greater in number, it led to the creation of many other major cults and priest organizations. However, despite his efforts of using his teachings to promote peace and protection to the world, over time following his passing, his children began to use chakra as means to get stronger and weaponised this power using against each other, deviating away from the true teachings of their father.. As time passed, Dorobō Ōtsutsuki ultimately faded into legend. His bloodline was divided into the descendants of his two children, which would eventually lead down to the last remaining Anjerika Family — and through distant relations, the Yuki Clan — and the Yoshihisa Family— and through distant relations, the Inuzuka Clan Because Yaban, a reincarnated descendant of the Dorobō Ōtsutsuki, possessed the unique chakra known as Cryokinesis, the latter suspected being was Yaban Anjerika to have been the reincarnation of the Celestial Ancester himself. Yaban, as a descendant of the Family-related Yuki clan, was the perfect host for the tremendous power; however, Yaban herself noted that her own power would have paled in comparison to the Celestial Ancestor. Others, including Keshin Amanojaku, noted that Her power was viewed merely as a awakened bloodline ability. The Sacred beasts' recognition of Dorobō Ōtsutsuki (and their apparent status as the only survivors from his lifetime), lended credibility to his existence. Abilities While only huge chunk is known about all of his skills, Dorobō Ōtsutsuki is widely accepted to be the most powerful figure in history, fourth only to Hagoromo, Hamura and Kaguya herself, having been able to counter and create new techniques that can only counter the Infinite Tsukuyomi and fight near par against the clan leader he learned the original way of ninjutsu, Ninshū by Hagoromo. He obtained a great group of Concubines, as many across the world producing offsprings that learned from his teachings and philosophy. His power even transcended time itself, becoming able to continue observing the world and meet with people long after his death.